If I Was Your Man
by GeekyGirl3000
Summary: It's a Simonette songfic. Jeanette walks into Simon's room only to find a surprise... Jeanette's POV. Cartoonverse. R&R ENJOY! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Or the song "When I was Your Man" by Bruno Mars.


**This is just a little Simonette one-shot. I put my other story on hold until I can come up with more ideas.(Which will hopefully be soon...) So anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Simon Seville ran up to me on the sidewalk on the way home. I was walking with my sisters and Mina on one side of the rode, and he was walking with his brothers on the other side. He lightly tapped my shoulder. "Uh, hey Jean. Are we still on for that study date?" My sisters gave me knowing looks. "Uh, yeah. I'll come to your house at around four," I mumble. He smiles. He has the cutest dimples. "Okay. See you then." then he takes off across the street to his brothers, not bothering to look both ways.

Looking at Brittany, I saw she was smirking. "What?" she shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

"Well you're obviously thinking something,"I insist. "So say it." "It's nothing Jeanette," said Mina. "It's just that...he called you Jean."

Eleanor started jumping up and down, making her pigtails bounce. "And he called it a study _date_!" My face started to feel hot when I realized they were right. "I don't think he meant it like that."

"He _soooo _meant it like that!" shouted Mina. The boys looked at us from across the street and gave us funny looks. I turned even redder. "_Please_ shut up!"

They all start giggling in the palms of their hands, annoying me even more. So I walk faster and run into our house.

"Why such a rush?" my twenty year-old sister, Ashley asks. I shake my head. "Nothing." I start to head up the stairs to my room. "I have to get ready for a study...session." She looks up "With Simon?" Instead of answering, I head upstairs to my room and close it tightly behind me. Maybe it was a study date. Emphasis on _date._ Would that be such a bad thing? I mean, I really do like Simon, so what if this study "date" meant he liked me as well?

Instead of questioning the matter anymore, I grabbed my textbooks and stuffed them in my bag, along with a couple notebooks and pencils. Then I re-did my bun and headed out with my Ipod blasting in my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to my sisters.

It was a really nice day out, so the walk around the corner to the Chipmunks was really pleasant. I even walked slower just to enjoy it for longer. When I actually got to his house, I was later than I would have liked to have been. I knocked lightly on the door, turning off my Ipod, and taking off my headphones. The Chipmunks twenty-two year-old brother Chad answered the door.(Since it's his house anyway and they were visiting) "Hello Jeanette," he greeted playfully. "Here for your study date with Simon?" I scowl a little. "Yeah. Where is he?" he opens the door so I can walk in. "He's upstairs in his room doing god knows what."

Always one to be polite, I thank him and head upstairs to Simon's room. I know exactly where it is, since I come over a lot. Down the hall on the right. Plus it has a sign on the door that says "SIMON"S ROOM!" so even if I didn't know where it was that was a good signal. I hitch my bag up more on my shoulder and open the door. But I don't see him in there. Usually he'd be on his bed or at his desk. And the sound of a piano was ringing out across the room. I walk in a little more to see him sitting at his window with his keyboard in front of him, his fingers sliding smoothly over the black and white keys. He must not have heard me come in, because he kept playing. I think I recognized the beat. It was Bruno Mars's "When I was your Man" Then he started to sing.

_Verse 1:_

"_It's my heart_

_but it feels like _

_it's beating a bit_

_faster now_

_A love song_

_on the radio_

_means a whole_

_lot more_

_When my friends _

_start to talk _

_about you I can't _

_help myself_

_And my heart_

_starts to beat_

_and flutter_

_when I hear your name_

I noticed he had changed the words. And his voice sounded _amazing_. I've never really heard him sing by himself before. And he sang with so much _feeling._

_And it sounds_

_like_

_ooo ooo ooo_

_ooo_

_Mmm I'm_

_not too dumb _

_too young _

_to realize_

_Chorus:_

_I will always_

_buy you flowers_

_And hold your_

_haand_

_I will give you _

_all my hours_

_I'll always have _

_a chaance_

_I'll take you _

_to every party,_

_Cuz I know you_

_love to daance..._

_And you know I_

_would take you _

_dancing...If I was _

_your maaaann..._

He had decided to skip verse 2 and went straight to verse 3.

_Is this a currrsse?_

_Cuz it feels,like im _

_I'm too much... _

_loooove._

_Oh, you know I _

_hope I'm not too late,_

_Cuz if I am it's_

_an awful mistake!_

_But I just hope _

_you knoooowww!..._

_I will always_

_buy you flowers_

_and hold your _

_haand_

_I will give you_

_all my hours_

_I'll always _

_have a chaance_

_I'll take you to_

_every party_

_cuz I know you_

_love to daance_

_And you know I would_

_Take you dancingg..._

_If I was your_

_maaaan..."_

He finished the last note softly, his fingers still lingering on the keyboard. At some point, my hand had found it's way to my heart, and I blurted out, "Oh, my, god, Simon! That was amazing!"

he nearly fell out of his chair when he heard me. He quickly stood up. And his face was completely red. "J-J-Jeanette," he says nervously. "H-How long have you been here?"

I fold my hands behind my back and smile shyly. "Not too long." He bit his lip and looked down. "So...Should we get to studying?"

The next day, me and Simon barely talked. I hoped I hadn't made things awkward by listening to him sing. I had made sure not to tell anyone_. _I wanted to keep this all to myself.

By the end of the day, I had given up hope that things wouldn't be awkward between me and Simon. That is...until he came up to me on the sidewalk again. "Hey uh, Jeanette, do you wanna come over for another study date today?" The whole time he was looking down and talking so softly, I could barely understand what he was saying. "Sure Simon," I answered. "Sounds good."

This time I made sure to come on time no matter how nice the weather was. But my sisters had given me another hard time, so I practically had to run to get there at 4.

When I climbed up the stairs to his room, I was kinda hoping to be surprised by his singing. When I got to his room, I softly knocked on the door, then waked in. to my disappointment, he was sitting at his bed reading. He didn't even look up when I walked in. "Hey Si."

He slowly put his book down, his eyes lingering on the page. Then he looked up and smiled shyly at me. "Hey Jean."

I sat down on the edge of his bed. "So... What's going on with you?"

He shifted around a bit. "That's uh, kinda what I wanted to talk about..."

He looked up at me seriously. "You know that song I was singing yesterday?" I nodded. "Yeah. And by the way, I'm sorry if I made things awkward by listening to you..."

"Oh no that's okay." He assured. "But um, well, I kinda wanted you to hear it."

Now I'm confused. If he wanted me to hear it, why was he so embarrassed?

Before I could say anything, he quietly mumbled, "I wrote it for you..."

"For _me?!_" He nodded and smiled at me sheepishly. "Cuz I...I really like you Jeanette."

My heart fluttered. "I like you too, Simon." We just kinda sat there and smiled at each other lovingly. But I finally broke the silence by asking a question. "Um, Simon? Do you think you could sing that song to me...?"

He grinned and stood up. "I'd be happy to." he walked over to his keyboard and turned it around so it faced me on his bed. He started to play, and soon started to sing.

"_It's my heart,_

_but it feels like _

_it's beating a bit_

_faster now..."_


End file.
